A Chronicle of War Volume II
A Chronicle of War '' ''Volume Two Many citizens are convinced that the Hero will never come. The kingdom has taken to praying to the gods for salvation. Termina has been attacked already, and refugees have arrived from all corners of that nation. The Snowhead Gorons have offered to help craft Yeti armor and tunics for the soldiers. We need all the help we can gather. The point is, the Yeti of Snowpeak are no longer a beacon of hope. The craftsmen have been ordered to mark each cuirass with symbols corresponding to the resistances granted. The armors immune to fire are branded with Goron symbols, but the shock-immune cuirasses were the subject of much confusion and debate, as many Gerudo are fighting for the enemy. Some argue that branding the cuirasses with Gerudo symbols would be insulting to Hyrule. Others argue that the Gerudo discovered the ancient ruins of the Lanayru civilization, so the cuirasses should reflect that. The King was asked and he angrily answered that he did not have time for such trifles. The Princess had overheard the question. "Use the symbol of the Gerudo," the Princess said. "The true Gerudo are here, fighting darkness. Now is not a time for hate." The Terminan refugees have suggested using the symbols from the gates in their capital city for the frost, poison and magic-immune armors. A minor debate erupted about the frost-immune armors, as the Yetis of Snowpeak had donated the knowledge. The Yetis, however, have no flag or coat of arms to speak of. The symbol of the Clock Town North Gate was used, as the gate leads to the Snowhead Mountains. The poison-immune armors were branded with the symbol of the South Gate, which leads to a swamp called Woodfall. The magic-immune armors were branded with the symbol of the East Gate that leads to Ikana Canyon. The Ikana kingdom, the Terminans explained, was one that rejected conventional magic and the goddesses, going so far as to build a tower in blasphemy to them. Their knowledge of resisting magic was maintained by scholars long after the kingdom had ceased to be. Reports from Sheikah spies have come in. The enemy is moving. The spies have also obtained pieces of the enemy's armor. Our mages have studied them and found that they enhance the magic skills of the wearer. The King has ordered that the armor be replicated and used by any soldier with knowledge of magic. More Terminan refugees have arrived with a breathtaking greatsword blessed by the Great Fairies of their kingdom. The King has ordered it to be locked away and that only the Hero may use it. When asked what will happen to it if the Hero never comes, the King responded, "Then it must be encased in stone until he appears." Background and Inspiration A Chronicle of War Volume II was originally included in the standalone Armor of Hyrule mod, with the Yeti Armor. The book establishes a first-person account of the Last Great War of Hyrule, and provides lore for the existence of the Hylian Soldier Armors, as well as some background for the Great Fairy's Sword. The book focuses on the Terminan influence on the Yeti, Woodfall, and Ikana Armors, and provides an explanation for the nature of Dark Equipment. See Also A Chronicle of War Volume I A Chronicle of War Volume III A Chronicle of War Volume IV Category:Lore Category:Books